


Here at school, I'm a fool

by tired_n_dead



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, High School! AU, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Friends, Tags will be updated with the story, friends - Freeform, hiccup is very smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_n_dead/pseuds/tired_n_dead
Summary: Hiccup Haddock Is a senior in high school with a habit of staying up far too late, drawing and writing down ideas in his journal. Jack Frost is another senior with a habit of forgetting about assignments, and a knack for pissing off his teachers.Hiccup sleeps past his alarm, falls on his ass, and is almost late, but some white haired guy helps him pick up his stuff before he has to run to class. However, he realizes he lost something when he fell. Does that other guy have it?Jack helps someone pick up his stuff after seeing him fall, but then realizes that guy forgot something. He's pretty sure they have the same chemistry class. Maybe he can give it back?Watch as these two idiots become friends, then something more. (I can't writes summaries, I'm so sorry)





	1. first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So, i posted an earlier version of this story on fanfiction.net. The first version was really bad, but I still liked the story idea so I rewrote it and decided to post it here. this is basically my first time posting a fic I pan to continue, so reviews are welcome!  
> side note: Hiccup looks like he does in Race To The Edge, which takes place about 3/4 years after the first movie. If you haven't seen RTTE, he looks mostly like he does in the second movie, but no stubble and a bit younger. there will most likely not be a consistent posting schedule, but i do fully plan to continue this, it'll depend on when i have time and when my editor can look at it. right now i'm planing to do the next chapter from Jack's pov, but there's chance that could change. Again this is basically my first fic to any tips/comments are welcome!

CH. 1  
    Hiccup was late. Or at least, he would be very soon.

_Oh, the gods hate me_. His teacher was a stickler for the rules, and the last time he was late, it was not pretty. Of course, this morning, Hiccup happened to sleep past his alarm while his very old truck had broken down (again), and his dad was on a business trip. That’s what he got for staying up late drawing and designing weird contraptions. He had woken up so late he had barely had enough time to throw on clothing, much less eat, so his stomach was growling for food. The 18-year-old was running as fast as he could while shoving what he hoped was his homework into his backpack. Thank the gods he was only a ten-minute run away from the high school. I think I’m gonna make it! Hiccup rounded the last corner, and he could see the school. People were still wandering by the front door, which meant he wasn’t late. Yet. Yes! I’m gonna make it-

    His left foot slid out from under him on a leaf, and Hiccup fell right on his ass. Hard. His backpack was still open so his papers went everywhere, and he felt his prosthetic foot shift awkwardly.

    “Dammit!” Screaming didn’t really help, but it did feel good. Very good. He propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed the back of his head. He heard a voice, and looked up.

    “Holy sh- are you okay? That looked like it hurt, what happened?” A pale guy with stark white hair and blue eyes was starting to lean down to pick up some of Hiccup’s papers and folders that were everywhere. Hiccup sat up a bit, so that he was sitting on the ground instead of sprawled out on it.

    “Oh, I-I’m fine, just, just uh, lost my footing for a sec there.” He quickly picked up his papers, simply shoving them in random folders. “Thanks for the help, but I don’t want you to be late to class-“ The guy straightened up a bit and looked Hiccup in the eyes. Hiccup realized that this guy’s eyes were very, very blue.

   “No, its fine, I have late arrival.” He looked back down at the papers he had picked up, straightened them a bit, and handed them to Hiccup with an easy smile. “I came in a bit early to work on a project, so it’s fine, man.” He stood up and held out his hand for Hiccup, who gladly accepted it. Hiccup stood up, tapping his left foot a couple times to shift it back into place. People were starting to hurry into the building, so he needed to get going.

   “Shit. Well, unfortunately I’m about to be late for class, so thank you, a lot, but I have to go, like, right now, so-“ Hiccup felt bad for trying to run off, but he really did not want to be late for Mr. Fox’s class. The teacher tended to be a bit of a dick to late students, but he liked what the class was about.

   “No, yeah, It’s cool. You sure you’re okay?” Hiccup had seen this guy around, but he had never met him. They’d never talked before, but he was pretty sure he’d seen him in chemistry. But this guy seemed genuinely concerned about him.

   “Yeah, I’m, I’m fine. Thank you, really, thanks-“ They both heard the five-minute warning bell go off. “Shit! Shit, I gotta, I gotta go, sorry!” Hiccup ran into the building. He thought he heard the guy say something, but he didn’t have time to go back and if he had. Hiccup ran through the door, shoving the rest of his papers papers into his bag while relying on muscle memory to get him to class. After bumping into a couple people, and almost running into the very old librarian, Mrs. Gothi, he barely managed to walk into class as the bell rang. He was on time, just barely. Hiccup quickly sat down at his desk, trying to fix his hair. Hiccup realized that a few papers were sticking out of his bag a bit, and he quickly shoved them back in.

   “Cutting it close, Mr. Haddock.” The teacher brushed past his desk on his way to the front of the room. Hiccup shrunk down in his seat a little, biting down the sarcastic comment his mind easily provided. While Mr. Fox started discussing the next chapter in the mythology text, He heard someone go ‘pst!’ behind him. He turned around.

   “You have a leaf in your hair, Hiccup.” One of his best friends, Astrid Hofferson, sat a row behind him on the left. Her family lived in the house behind his, and their backyards were separated by only a few trees. They hadn’t really been friends at first, but once, when he was about nine, he was exploring the woods looking for dragons, and he ran into her. Well, she threw a toy axe at him, accidentally. They became friends pretty quickly after that,spending their freetime pretending to be Vikings hunting dragons.

   “Hey Astrid. Thanks for pointing it out, I’m trying a new, uh, a new look.” He started patting his hair, trying to find the leaf. Astrid pushed his hand away and plucked the leaf out of his hair. She then threw it in his face, snickering quietly.  
“It looked great, Hiccup! Maybe you’ll start a trend.” She punched him in the shoulder.

   “Ow, why would you- why are you always like this?” Hiccup rubbed his shoulder, grinning at her. He knew that this was just who she was, she’d always been the rough and tumble kid. From what Mr. Fox was saying, it sounded like today they were filling out the review guide. He had already done that, so he began pulling out his papers and folders out to put everything back in its place.

   “Heh. Why were you almost late? You’re usually a bit early to this class.” Astrid had her study guide out, but she wasn’t trying very hard to do it. This was honestly a pretty easy class, but Hiccup rather enjoyed mythology, so he had already done it.

   “Oh. I, uh, I overslept, a bit. And then, I had the wonderful experience of falling on my ass about ten minutes before school started. And, because I woke up, late, I had to rush out the door, and my bag was open, so of course everything in my bag, went, everywhere. Thankfully, this random guy helped pick up my papers.” Hiccup made a few different piles to sort out his papers. He glanced at Astrid, and she looked surprised.

   “He has late arrival, or so he said, so didn’t mind helping me.”

   “Are you okay? That seems like it would have hurt.” She suddenly got a bit more serious, giving Hiccup her full attention. “Is your foot okay?” She knew about his left foot. She’d known since the day they met in the woods. Hiccup had been wearing shorts that day, and his prosthetic foot went up to just below his knee. She had pointed at it with her toy axe and asked if he was a pirate. That was the last summer he wore shorts outside of his house. Astrid didn’t care about his foot, but other kids did.

   “Yeah, it’s fine, it just got a bit jiggled.” Once before, he had forgotten about box of screws on the floor and tripped over it. He fell on his face, and his foot ended up in the screws and a small piece had chipped off. Ever since he’d told her about it, she always seemed to be worried about him falling. “Really Astrid, I’m fi-“ He had finished sorting all of his papers and had put them back in the bag as they spoke. Something was missing.

   “Hiccup? What’s up?” Astrid noticed him pawing through the stuff in his bag.

   “I can’t find my journal.” He checked under his desk, wondering if it had slid out of his bag on the floor, but it wasn’t there.

   “Did it fall out when you fell?” She sounded a bit concerned. Astrid knew that that journal was important to Hiccup. It was a leather-bound journal that his father had given him, and it was chock full of drawings and design ideas. “Do you think the guy who helped you has it?” Hiccup shook his head.

   “I don’t think so, he handed me everything.” He checked his bag again. Still, nothing. “He handed me everything he picked up, and I thought I got the rest, but now, I-I’m not sure that I did, so maybe he has it, or, or-or maybe, maybe it fell out when I ran to class-“ He was interrupted by Astrid poking him in the shoulder.

   “Hey, calm down, calm down. We’ll find it, Hiccup. You come in through the front entrance, right?” She started to put her stuff back in her bag. “So, you use the left hallway, and the stairs with the curve, right?”

   “Yeah, yeah of course, why do you-what are you doing?” Astrid had her hand raised, and her bag halfway on. She glanced over at him, grinning.

   “I’ll go look for it, don’t worry.” She turned towards the teacher, who looked up at her. “Mr. Fox? May I go to the bathroom? It’s a lady emergency.” Astrid gave him a big, pretty smile that was obviously fake to Hiccup, but Mr. Fox seemed to accept it. That, or he didn’t want to question the so called ‘lady emergency.’

   “Eh-hem, yes, of course, Ms. Hofferson, go ahead. The rest of you, put your phones away.“ Astrid stood up and walked towards the door, turning back towards Hiccup just before she walked out. She winked at him and gave him a quick salute, their teacher none the wiser.

   Hiccup was worried. That journal meant a lot to him, and it was full of a few years-worth of drawings and little notes about ideas. It was also one of the best gifts his father had ever gotten him. After his mother died, he and his father had grown… distant. They stopped talking to each other, and their relationship was rocky at best, and it was only getting worse. Gobber, a family friend, finally sat them both down and basically hit them both upside the head and told them to work it out. He was blunt, but it was what they needed. They started talking again. It was hard at first, and they had a couple bad fights, but things started getting better eventually. One day, his father had handed him that journal and said that he was proud to call Hiccup his son. They still had some awkward moments, but that had meant a lot to Hiccup.

   He didn’t really do anything for the rest of class, other than sit there. Astrid sent him a text saying she didn’t see the journal, but she was keeping an eye out and she had texted her friends to do the same. Hiccup let out a sigh. He didn’t want to lose that journal. He didn’t want to lose one of the nicest gifts his father gave him. The bell rang, and he went to his next class, economics. And he sat through that class, and then the bell rang again, and he went to the next class, and then after that was lunch. He got his food and sat down, trying to clear his head of the funk it was in. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the same lunch period as any of his friends, so he had no one to distract him. He needed to focus on his classes It was just a journal.

   But it wasn’t. It was years of ideas in a journal his father had given him. And he was worried. He kept thinking about when he fell that morning, and if the journal had slid some where he and the other guy didn’t see, and maybe it was sitting outside right now getting water damage because it was sitting under some wet bush. Or, or it had slid into the road, and someone had driven over it, and all the years’ worth of ideas in there were ruined, and the gift his dad gave him was gone, or-

   Hiccup realized his mind was spiraling again. He did that sometimes, focusing too much on one thing and overthinking it. Most of the time it was while he was building or  designing something, and thinking like that helped him figure stuff out, so he ended up with more well-rounded design. But sometimes it was like this, and he hyper-focused on one small thing. He was pretty good at realizing when he was doing it and stopping it, so he had never mentioned it to anyone, not even his friends. He took a deep breath and tried to think through what happened from the beginning.

   His journal had definitely been in his bag this morning, he was sure of that. He never left without it, and he remembered shoving it in there after he putt some pants on. He remembered seeing it in his bag when he was throwing papers in it on his way to school, and he had just finished shoving papers as he rounded the corner to school, so it wasn’t very likely that it could have fallen out before he fell. Then where the hell is it? Is it outside then? But he and the guy picked up everything, didn’t they? He had picked up everything he saw, and he had just assumed that the white-haired kid had picked up the rest. Maybe that other guy did have it.

   He felt better after thinking it through, and sent a text to Astrid saying the other guy might still have it, and asking if she knew anyone with white hair. After slipping his phone back in his pocket, he tried to remember what the guy said when he was walking away, if anything at all. Now that he was thinking about it, he had caught what the guy had said, at least part of it. Something along the lines of, ‘wait, you dropped-’ or ‘wait, you forgot-.’

   He sent Astrid another text saying he was pretty sure the white-haired guy had the journal.


	2. i think this is yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while, had some writers block and my editor had some school projects. jack's pov is kinda tricky for me, might stick to hiccup's from now on.  
> also, i just noticed that stuff that's supposed to be italicized in the last chap isnt, and neither is the stuff i this one, does anyone know if theres something i can do about that? i'm still p new to A03. also, why wont it let me have indents when i start a new paragraph

CH. 2  
    Late arrival was freaking _fantastic_.

    Jack was so damn glad he had late arrival. Late arrival made it way easy to get up for school on time. Not that Jack always got to school on time, even with late arrival. It was his senior year, he was far too busy being an 18-year-old idiot to have to worry about waking up early. He only went in for first period if he absolutely had to. Most unfortunately, today was one of those days. He got too caught up in being an idiot teenager and forgot about a big assignment that was due in two days. Setting his alarm for six a.m. was a very painful thing to do, but it had to be done. Jack may have been a senior, but he did try to get the bigger assignments in on time. How some of the other seniors dealt with a full day of hard classes, he didn’t know. He’d take fun times over deadlines any day. Besides, at this point, his grades were so bad that there was basically no chance of raising his GPA at all. So he might as well enjoy his life before he had to become an adult.

    While he didn’t like waking up this early, he did enjoy seeing the late autumn sunrise. Jack watched it through the front window of his car as he drove to school. It was an okay car, bit of an older model, but the thing still ran fine, and it had enough seats for a few friends. He pulled into the senior parking lot with time to spare. Oh, cool, the leaves are starting to fall. There were a couple trees and bushes around the school grounds, and every now and then he could see a leaf fall off in the wind. _Someone’s gonna slip and fall on one of those at some point_ \- Jack heard a sound, and his head jerked up.

    Someone slipped and fell on one of the leaves. He heard the person scream dammit and he jogged over to see if they were okay. It seemed like the dude’s bag was open, because his papers were everywhere, and it looked like he fell right on his ass.

    “Holy sh- are you okay? That looked like it hurt, what happened?” He was pretty sure he knew what happened, but he didn’t want to be a dick about it. He started quickly picking up things off of the wet ground. He glanced back and the fallen guy and saw that he had sat up. Man, this guy’s hair cannot decide whether it’s red or brown.

    “Oh, I-I’m fine, just, just uh, lost my footing for a sec there.” Jack watched as he picked up his papers in a hurry, seemingly just shoving them all in one big stack. Dude seemed to be in a rush to get into the school. “Thanks for the help, but I don’t want you to be late to class-“ Jack cut him off.

    “No, its fine, I have late arrival.” Jack quickly straightened the papers in his hands and handed them to the brunet, smiling a bit as he did so. Jack was pretty sure he’d seen this guy around school before. “I came in a bit early to work on a project, so it’s fine, man.” Jack stood up and stuck his hand out for the guy. The brunet took it and stood up, then tapped his left foot against the ground a couple times. He seemed a bit frazzled, and he glanced at the front door before turning back to face Jack.

    “Shit. Well, unfortunately I’m about to be late for class, so thank you, a lot, but I have to go, like, right now, so-“ It seemed like this dude was one of those ‘deadlines and hard work” seniors that Jack didn’t really understand. At least, he was pretty sure Mr. Brunet here was a senior, he looked old enough and stressed enough.

    “No, yeah, It’s cool. You sure you’re okay?” Jack was bit concerned about this guy. Yeah, they’d never really met before, but the guy had just fallen flat on his ass, and he seemed kinda out of it. Jack raised his eyebrows at him, but the other guy didn’t seem to notice.

    “Yeah, I’m, I’m fine. Thank you, really, thanks-“ Jack heard the warning bell ring, and watched as the brunet’s head whipped towards the entrance. “Shit! Shit, I gotta, I gotta go, sorry!” The dude hesitated for a second, unsure of what to do with himself, before running towards the entrance. Jack let out a small ‘oh’, then shook his head. He leaned down a bit to brush of his knees, and noticed a journal on the ground.

    “Hey wait, you dropped your journal- and he’s gone.” Jack crouched down and picked up the journal. “Man, that guy can move fast…” The journal had unfortunately landed open face down on the wet ground. The white-haired teen shook it gently in an attempt to get some of the water off of the pages. The drawings and notes on the wet pages were a bit smudged, and Jack gingerly tried to pat dry the pages with the sleeves of his hoodie. It was clear that this was some sort of sketch book, and Jack didn’t want to look at it without permission. However, he did want to try and save the drawings and notes on that page. It looked like there was a dragon on it, and some other things. Jack pulled out a few pages of lined paper from his bag and carefully put them in between the pages of the journal. It was leather bound, and it seemed like a nice journal, so he didn’t want it to get ruined.

    Jack wandered into the school. Technically, he wasn’t late, because he wasn’t supposed to be here for another two periods, so he saw no reason to hurry. That is, until he saw Mr. Pitch wandering the halls. Most of the students called him Mr. Bitch behind his back because he was, well, a bitch. He would definitely give Jack at least a detention if he saw him. He waited until Pitch had finished sauntering down the hall, then quickly ran to the library. The school had two librarians, one a very old and small lady named Gothi, and the other was a short, mute man named Mr. Sandman. Mr. Sandman was a family friend to Jack, and he just called him Sandy. It had gotten him in trouble once or twice when another teacher heard him, but Jack still called him Sandy.

    “Hey Sandy.” Jack saluted him over-dramatically as he passed the check out desk. Sandy looked up and gave him a big smile, which made Jack smile in return. He sat down at one of the computers and tossed his bag on the floor, before remembering the journal in there and wincing. He carefully pulled it out of his bag and set it near an air vent by his desk, hoping to help it dry off. Now then. Time to write a paper on the history of smallpox. Jack put his head down for a few seconds, then dragged hands down his face and turned on the computer. Fantastic.

    The bell rang. Jack was able to get most of his paper done, and felt like he deserved a break. Hell, even if he didn’t deserve one, if he didn’t take a break, he was positive his brain would crack in two and dry up. He saved his work and logged out of the computer, abandoning the desk for one of the bean bag chairs near the windows. Those bean bag chairs were the best, because they were close to a wi-fi hotspot and they were old and broken into, so they were damn comfy. Jack found his favorite one, the blue one in the corner, and sank down into it. He let out a small content sigh and pulled out his earbuds, sticking them in his ears to listen to some music. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d forgotten something, though.

    “Shit!” Jack leapt up, or leapt up as best as he could from the bean bag. He’d forgotten the journal! He quickly walked back over to where he had been sitting, looking at the air vents. It wasn’t there. Jack began cursing under his breath. That journal wasn’t his, and it looked like it was pretty full of notes and such, so it was probably important. Jack really didn’t want to lose it. He checked under the desk, and under the other desks, and behind some of the computers. Nothing. He walked back to his bag, maybe it was in there and he had forgotten about it? He tugged the zipper open, and pawed through the random crap he had in there. Still nothing. He started to get a bit worried, and he put a hand on his head, trying to remember if he saw someone pick it up while he was working on his paper-

    Jack heard a bell. Not the bell that started and ended periods, but a much nicer and softer bell. Jack whipped around and saw that Sandy was waving at him from the check-out desk, holding a small silver bell. The teen let out a breath, then walked over to Sandy’s desk. The small man gave him a big smile when he got there, which helped calm Jack down. There was something about Sandy’s calm demeanor and big smile that was very relaxing.

    “What’s up, Sandy?” Jack rested his elbows on the desk, interested in what Sandy called him over for. He watched him reach under the desk and pull out-

    “Hey! I was looking for that!” Sandy had pulled out the journal from under the desk. “Did you pick this up while putting away books, or something?” Jack wasn’t mad. He couldn’t be mad at Sandy, and besides, it was kinda his fault for not keeping track of it. The small man shook his head, and pointed at Jack.

    “Did- did a student give it to you?” He had gotten pretty used to understanding what Sandy meant after growing up with him coming to the house a lot. Sandy smiled even bigger and nodded.

    “Thanks, Sandy.” Jack smiled at him and started to leave, but he felt the librarian tug on his sleeve. “Huh? What’s up?” Sandy had written something down on a note card. _Do librarians just carry around note cards? I feel like they always seem to have them_. Sandy slid him the note card, then made a shooing motion and looked at something behind him. Jack turned around and saw that there was a student waiting to check out behind him. He said a quick ‘whoops, sorry,” and walked back over to his bean bag. Jack glanced down at the notecard that Sandy had given him. It said ‘Hiccup Haddock’ in Sandy’s fancy handwriting.

    Who was that? Jack felt like he’d heard the name before, maybe in one of his classes. Hiccup wasn’t really the kind of name that you forgot. Carefully putting the journal back in his bag, Jack suddenly remembered that there was a guy named Hiccup in his chemistry class. It was the kind of name that stuck with you. If he was thinking of the right guy, that was the guy who fell this morning. Was Sandy trying to tell him whose journal it was? Jack glanced at his cracked iPhone to see what time it was. He must have spent more time trying to find the journal than he had realized, because it was almost 3rd period. Next was Greek mythology, and that was a very easy class for him because the teacher didn’t give two shits. Jack couldn’t even remember the dude’s name, and he was pretty sure half the class didn’t either. Just as Jack was starting to pack up, the bell rang. He stood up and stretched a bit, then waved at Sandy before walking out into the hall.

    Jack managed to get to his next class just fine. Thankfully, Pitch hadn’t seen him in the hallways. _I swear, that guy has got to have it out for me. Feels like he tries to give me a detention every time he sees me_. He walked into class and plopped himself down next to one of his best friends, Elaina. He called her Tooth for the most part though, on account of her fascination with teeth. She had been a big fan of the tooth fairy as a kid, and as she grew up that turned into a fascination with teeth. She wanted to become a dentist, and Jack had no doubt she could. She was wicked smart, and very kind, and Jack loved to be an asshole and tease her about her height. She was just barely five foot, and she had short feathery hair dyed in at least five different colors. Tooth perked up and waved at Jack as he walked in.

    “Hi Jack!” The gold bangle on her wrist danced as she waved enthusiastically at him. “You’re early today, aren’t you?” She smiled at him mischievously while he took out his folder.

    “Tooth, I’m actually on time for once-“ He realized she was teasing him. “Oh ha-ha, funny.” Despite his salty words, he was grinning at her. He reached over and poked her in the nose to get even.

    “Ow!” Tooth rubbed her nose, fending off another attempt from Jack to poke it. “Really though, you’re normally kind of late to this class. No offense!” She shook her hands back and forth, realizing that what she said was a bit mean. She could be a bit blunt without meaning it sometimes. “I was just wondering why you’re so early today. Well, on time today.”

    “None taken, I don’t know how he deals with me.” He responded, jabbing a thumb towards the teacher. He leaned back in his desk as much as he could, before speaking again. “Came in early to write an exhilarating paper on the history of smallpox that’s due in two days and I’d completely forgotten about. The sunrise was nice this morning, but I saw some poor dude fall right on his ass this morning. This is why I don’t come in early like, ever.”

    “Oh dear, was he okay?” This was why Jack liked Tooth so much, she was just cared about anyone and everyone. Unless you were on her bad side. Then she could get really scary.

    “Yeah, he was fine. Seemed really worried about getting to class though. I helped him pick up his stuff, but he forgot a journal.” Jack pulled his phone out. It seemed like their teacher really didn’t care what they did today, so long as they were quiet.

    “Jack, that was very sweet of you!” She poked in him in the shoulder, teasing him. “Good to know that you can be a nice guy.”

    “Is that really all you think of me, Tooth? I’m hurt.” Jack threw his hands over his heart, making an obviously fake upset face at Tooth. She laughed at him, entertained by his sarcasm. “Hey, do you know anybody named Hiccup?”

    “Hiccup Haddock?” She had pulled out some papers, probably working on something for another class. “Yeah, I know him. He’s in my drawing II class, he’s very good at drawing.”

    “Are you friends with him?” Jack was surprised she knew him. He couldn’t remember her ever mentioning anyone named Hiccup before.

    “No, I’ve never talked to him. He sits on a different side of the classroom than I do.” She put down her pencil and turned to face him. “Do you know him?”

    “Oh, nah. I think he’s the guy that I saw fall this morning.” Jack pulled his bag over to him and pulled out the journal. “This is the journal he forgot to pick up.”

    “That’s definitely his! I’ve seen him pull it out in class a lot.” She looked over the cover, which had a dragon embossed on it. “Wow, I’ve never seen it up close. It’s very pretty. I can give it to him if you want me to.” Jack hesitated. That would be easier, and probably less awkward than walking up to some guy he had never talked to before.

    “That’s okay, I can give it back to him. He’s in my chemistry class.” He didn’t know why, but Jack wanted to give it to the guy personally.

    “Oh, he is? That’s good.” The teacher shuffled to the front of the room, passing out some worksheets as he did. “How do you know what his name is?” Tooth cocked her head at him.

    “Oh, about that. Some student grabbed it while I was working in the library and gave it to Sandy. He gave it back to me along with this.” Jack flashed the card with Sandy’s fancy handwriting on it, then slipped it in the journal. Tooth looked surprised for a moment, then focused on her worksheet. She knew Sandy fairly well from stories Jack had told her, and this honestly wasn't that strange for Sandy.

    Jack watched Elaina complete the worksheet quickly and easily. He completed it slowly, not really putting thought into the answers he wrote down. He’d never really cared much about getting good grades, it just seemed like too much of a hassle to him. He didn’t really understand how or why people like Tooth could put so much effort into good grades, but he also kind of admired their commitment. Jack’s GPA usually was a bit below average, and he had no problem with that. He knew he wasn’t dumb, far from it. Besides, his uncle never pressured him about having good grades, and he couldn’t really see himself going to college, so he didn’t see a point to stressing himself out for good grades.

    The class ended after a short while, and Jack and Tooth said goodbye before heading different directions to their next classes. The white haired teen pulled out his earbuds and tried to detangle them, wanting to listen to music while he walked. Jack liked his econ teacher, because she had a very carefree attitude, and she didn’t care if he listened to music in class. She talked for a few minutes about what they were doing today, then let the class get to work. Jack did about half of the worksheet then decided to leave the rest for later. He had basically used up all of his working energy on writing that smallpox paper this morning, and he’d much rather listen to music.

    Next he had lunch. Jack waited in line to buy some crappy pizza, then went to sit outside. He liked sitting outside, not many people sat out there because it was starting to get cold. Jack didn’t mind, he liked the cold. No matter how cold it got, Jack rarely wore more than his worn out blue hoodie. He opened his bag and pulled out some half done homework that was due next period. Jack finished his pizza while looked at the last few problems he didn’t get last night, and still didn’t get now. He wrote down some random numbers to make it look like he had at least tried the problems. After he put the homework back in bag, he heard the bell ring, and he walked inside to go to pre-calc. His teacher chewed him out a bit for not finishing the homework, and told him to try and actually complete it next time. Jack mentally rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, waiting for the lesson to start. The teacher taught new things way too fast, and Jack could never understand what he was saying anyways, so he didn’t really like that class. But he did need it to graduate, so he tried to pay attention sometimes. Next class was chemistry, with Hiccup Haddock.

    Jack’s leg was bouncing all through math. He was out of the room as soon as the bell rang, weaving through the hall to get to the science room. If he remembered correctly, Hiccup was often talking to the teacher when he walked in. If Jack got there quick enough, then maybe he could get a chance to talk to the guy before class started. He stopped just before walking in the door, opening his bag to check on the journal. It looked fine to him, so he walked into class.

    The brunet was sitting at one of the desks, scribbling in a notebook. He seemed a bit anxious, constantly stopping and tapping his pencil against the paper. Jack started to walk over to his desk, and the brunet happened to look up and see him.

    “Hey! Have you seen-”

    “I think I have your-” They both started talking at the same time, then they both stopped sheepishly. Jack chuckled awkwardly, then pulled the journal out of his bag.

    “Sorry, I think this is yours? It was on the ground when you-” Jack cleared his throat. “Erm, when you, dropped it.” He held out the journal in one hand, not knowing what to do with the other one. Jack saw the auburn haired guy’s eyes go wide.

    “That’s - you do have it?!” The guy grabbed the journal quickly, flipping through the pages with a relieved look on his face. “Oh, thank the gods- what are- what’s this?” He had flipped to the pages with the lined paper between them, the ones that had landed open on the ground.

    “Oh! Oh, thats, when you dropped it, it landed on those pages. They got a bit wet, and I tired to dry it off a bit with my sleeve.” Jack shuffled his feet, unsure of just what to do with himself. He was normally, better at talking to people, but it was a bit awkward talking to someone he saw fall on his ass. “Sorry I looked without asking. I’m- my name’s Jack, by the way.”

    “Oh, uh- thanks! Thank you, that was, that's very nice. I’m, eh, I’m- my name is Hiccup. Great name, I know.” Jack could see Hiccup’s shoulders slouch a bit and he rolled his eyes. He must get a lot of teasing for his name, which wasn’t very surprising. Hell, if they were friends, Jack would probably tease him about it. “And it’s okay, that you looked I mean. There’s nothing very interesting, or- or, you know, secret in there.” Hiccup sheepishly brushed some hair behind his ear, making Jack notice that there were a couple small braids in his hair. _Huh. That’s kinda cool_.

    “Still, I feel bad about looking at it behind your back.” Jack flashed a quick smile at him. “I think it’s a cool name.” Hiccup’s eyebrows went up in disbelief, then scrunched up in confusion when he saw that Jack was serious. The white haired teen glanced around the room, not sure what to do with the look on Hiccup’s face. Most of the seats in the room were full, and Jack realized class was about to start.

    “Shit, I gotta go-” Jack started to leave, but he was interrupted by Hiccup.

    “Hey, hey, wait-” Hiccup looked like he was about to reach out and grab Jack’s arm, but he was interrupted by the teacher saying it was time to start class. Jack hurried over to his seat, which was on the other side of the room, and two tables behind Hiccup’s. He sat down, pulling out what he thought was his folder for this class.

_Wonder why he wanted me to wait_. Jack brushed some hair out of his face, not paying any attention to the teacher. _Maybe he’ll talk to me later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured it out kinda


	3. Announcment

Hey everyone, sorry that theres no new chapter. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to post a new chapter last time. I've been going through some stuff lately, and I just haven't been able to work on this, as much as I want to. It's just been really hard to be motivated for much of anything (I actually had to go to the er a while ago, and missed a few days, so i also have school stuff to catch up on). I do fully intend to continue this story, whenever t i get the motivation for it (if that changes, which i hope it wont, i will let you guys know). Sorry, and thank you for understanding. 


End file.
